


The Queen Twins

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, arrow OC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Oliver Queen doesn't get the short stick as he gets to go home to his family. He doesn't leave Felicity to live her worst nightmare of losing him. Because of this their family grows. This story focuses on the twins they get to have next.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 24
Kudos: 60





	1. Lucas and Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched season 8 except the last episode. I only know of the tales of them through gifs and fan videos. I think I may never watch Oliver getting screwed by meager Executive Producers and shotty writing if seasons 4-7 have taught aren't their best. Don't get me wrong in every season there were beautiful moments but what they did to Felicity Smoak knowing what her greatest fear was really makes me not happy. 
> 
> So, I'm having a hard time concentrating on my WIP but I still like to write so I hope you'll enjoy... As always thanks for reading.

_The introduction..._

There is a level of excitement as both Oliver and Felicity are without any doubt excited to be adding to their family. His hand holding hers as the technician moves around the room. Last night they reminisced about baby names.

Felicity really likes Lucas as a boy’s name. ‘Bringer of light’ she even likes the meaning. It is a miracle that she didn’t lose Oliver, the man is her light. A second pregnancy a thought that didn’t cross her mind at the time the Monitor entered the cabin and took her husband.

She clears a tear that is trying to escape. Finding out she is with child some weeks ago as they were settling back in a huge house that happens to be Oliver’s childhood home. Her husband’s sacrifices aren’t meaningless as the changes of this new way of life gives a second chance to some people Oliver lost along the way.

Losing his mother in that cruel fashion. It is no surprise he brought her back. No matter of her past sins she died saving her two beautiful kids and to Felicity she understands that kind of cost. She’d do anything for her loved ones.

He got his brother back. To many people on the outside don’t understand how much Oliver suffered with how Tommy died. Felicity understands more than anyone as at least one-story Oliver has told her showed incredible love as Tommy went across the world for him over an email hoping Oliver was truly alive during those dark five years. There is a deep connection between those two men and how it got fragmented over some bad decisions on Oliver’s part.

Oliver squeezes her hand somehow; he knows she is lost in thought as the woman in the room is asking his wife a question. He gives her a soft smile. He knows how emotional she becoming as her hormones are all over the place. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” The cool gel is placed over the exposed baby bump as the technician is moving the wand to see how well the pregnancy is coming along. Stopping as she takes a closer look and gives the couple a small smile hoping what she has to say brings them joy.

Oliver bends down and kisses his wife’s forehead. There is nothing like hearing the strong sound of their child’s heartbeat. This second time around Oliver appreciates what is to come. He can breathe easy knowing there is no impending doom on the horizon. They’ll be able to go home after this appointment to their awaiting kids at home.

This time they’re here for an ultrasound to see how the pregnancy is coming along and maybe get a sex for this one to. Unlike the first pregnancy which didn’t involve their extended family. Now both Donna and Moira can fuss over being active grandmothers in driving Felicity batty over the abundance of attention she is getting. Oliver can’t be ecstatic enough to just watch every coming development and be a part of knowing for sure they will be parents to a new life in the coming months ahead.

Moving back to Star City because no matter how much they run they always need to come back home. After his stunt as the Spectre, a certain rebirth of sorts happened. He was able to create a way for Spectre to move on and yet come back to him if needed. Oliver belongs here in the mortal plane. He isn’t done being a hero. Not done being a man his family and friends need. He’s not done living.

“The heartbeats are strong.”

Felicity nods along as she’s just focused on the screen where her jellybean is. Oliver emphasis is between the screen and the other two faces in the room. He hears the plural version just like that a lightbulb in his mind is on and he focuses on that single word heartbeats. It brings him back to the time his wife mentioned children and he stares at the technician wondering if he heard wrong, “Heartbeats?”

The woman nods with that same smile. “Yes, more than one.”

Now those words have Felicity move her laser focus of what is on screen to the woman who is saying words that can only mean… to mean she isn’t just carrying one child.

As the wand moves around a little more and then stops. “Twins. There are two strong heartbeats.”

She doesn’t mean to make it sound like a squeak but her voice trembles, “Two?”

“Yes, Mrs. Queen you’re carrying…”

“Oh my gosh!” Felicity tears up again but she’s isn’t sad as she looks at her husband. “Oliver, we’re having twins.” He nods. As emotions are rising, he kisses her forehead as the words ‘yes honey’ is heard.

From that moment names for the reveled gender are discussed. The couple is ecstatic with the news. Names become a focus. Lists are created and as names get scratched off because of long-winded vetoes. They find the first pregnancy happen to be easier. It was either Mia or Lucas and now they have to concur with another perfect name for their twin boys and it isn’t as simple.

Twenty-three years later…

Lucas S. Queen is checking out his image in the mirror as he’s putting down his razor. Being roped into going out by his best friend Conner. The man is who is secretly in love with his older sister. He wishes he could help but the man his sister seems to be in love with is no other than Conner’s brother and best friend to his twin brother. This all sounds like a disaster waiting to happen in Lucas’s eye but he is a good brother and a worthy friend. Some would say Lucas and Conner were like two peas in a pod. Closer to each other than their own siblings.

Oliver and Felicity have had their hands full in raising their family. No matter if additions to the family were added they sit amongst their family now and tell the tale of raising the twins. Both now men roll their eyes as their parents get sentimental on their birthday. The twins look around with joyous smiles at their family and friends they have known for twenty-three years and the newer people who have made their way into the Queen world. Life has been interesting.


	2. Lucas S. Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen from Oliver’s POV until the Lucas grows up and the story is seen through his POV.

Chapter 2

Oliver could pinpoint the moment the twins diverged from being exactly like the other. Lucas unlike his twin becomes attached to his wife’s endeavors. Wanting tech toys. He’d fit right in with Felicity and William’s joyous interests to a tee.

He is a happy child. Always wanting to bounce on his father’s lap to listening to the adventures of the Green Arrow. Loving those stories. Playing them out with the other siblings. He really is a joyful soul.

Raising Lucas has been no hardship and to Oliver the boy is a mirror character of who his mother is internally with more genetic imprint by him. There is no mistaking by all appearance he is a young version of the man he once was. His son may not be as severely athletic as his twin brother. Lucas can hold his own. 

There is a small pause as life without the twins is a huge adjustment. Both Oliver and Felicity somewhat lost to the fact that their babies grow up so fast. Mia coming home just as they boys start their college life away. It gives her a step in becoming the Green Arrow as Oliver starts to slowly step away. As just as time moves in a quick fashion both boys graduating MIT early.

Being who their mother is. Information Systems is a home-schooled kind of curriculum. They both entered MIT with other studies in mind. Taking up Biotechnology & Life Sciences as his brother who loves working with his hands takes on Design & Manufacturing. Lucas making a name for himself with scholars and finding his twin having his own reputation as the heartthrob.

Grabbing a stack of boxes as Lucas and Conner are helping Uncle Tommy in his new adventure. Thomas Merlyn being one of the important men who has influenced his life. This man is a brother to his father just like Conner’s father, John. Lucas can say without a doubt he’s had a lot of strong male role models in his life. He admits that some of the stories his uncles have told him sound so farfetched like some weird television scripted storylines that have death defying scenarios. If he wasn’t the son of the Green Arrow, he’d call all these tales a huge fabrication of reality.

Not like Lucas’s parents give them that much rope to jump off from. His parents allow him and his siblings to learn life lessons but they’re seemly always there, thus some freedoms are a distant dream at times. Sometimes it is suffocating, and his twin can rebel like the best of them so says Uncle Tommy as he proudly laughs at how his best friend Oliver feels the pain, saying his father probably gave his grandparents those similar headaches.

“Want to thank you boys for helping out. Some things we don’t need outside contractors getting glimpses of.”

Connor nods in agreement.

“Okay, uncle Tommy, all we need is to finish wiring a few more things and this new backup station be available to the team.”

“Great, I’ll leave you boys to it. I have a few more calls to make.” As their uncle turns to leave, he stops short to directly looks at Lucas, “I left something upstairs in the office for you, happy birthday Lucas.”

“Thanks uncle Tommy, I’ll see you at the family gathering.”

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it. Conner, make sure this one doesn’t forget to have a good time.”

Conner shakes his head his best friend is a borderline workaholic, “Sure, uncle Tommy.” Lucas rolls his eyes. Everyone is a critic.

They finish up and Connor keeps talking about the party he and his brother John Jr. have planned for the twins tonight. It sounds like it’s going to be a crazy night. Connor following Lucas as they are walking towards the exit, “Can you believe you’re already twenty-three?”

“Yea, just the other day we were like celebrating your old man status too.”

“Ha funny! I’m only about six years older.”

Lucas remembers a conversation with his uncle John, “It’s weird but you should be older.”

“Maybe but hey your dad changed things; I think. I mean, I think.” Conner scratches his head. He has weird dreams of another life but he’s glad to be living this life better. Only his heart hurts every so often when a certain beauty comes across his path.

“Don’t look at me. I wasn’t born yet.”

“Your dad is a hero.”

Lucas reaching his arm across his best friend’s back and pushes Conner closer. “Our dads are heroes.” In truth they come from a family of heroes. Connor’s dad proved to be a hero before the Diggles took him in. 

Connor shaking his head as they head out to their cars, “You know, between your parents I don’t know who to be more scared of.”

“My dad, like your parents will definitely give a good beating but my mom has silent way of taking care of baddies, and the whole team is at her disposable but between us. My mom would call your mom.”

Connor shakes his head. That situation about their moms is right on point. Nothing like being a grown ass man and still fearing his mom’s wrath.

“So, I’ll see you at your gammie Moira’s house?”

“Funny, you know I live there.”

“Yes. You do” Connor raising his hand in gesture, “And I thought you’d be my neighbor. Mr. Carlson won’t hold that place for much longer.”

“I know. I know. I just…”

“Yep, get wrapped up in the moment. You’re a momma’s boy.”

Before getting into his car Lucas raises his middle finger as he says, “Shut up!”

“See you in a few hours. Remember after the family gathering, we are painting the town red tonight.” Conner just leaves laughing at his friend.

“Yeah, bye.” Lucas sits in his car for a few minutes before leaving the lot. He certainly is close to his mother, but he has a great relationship with his father. He wouldn’t change anything. Unlike his brother that he shared an amniotic sac left the nest about a few months after coming home from being a college graduate. As for himself he hasn’t moved out of the Queen Mansion. He loves not living alone. He’s such a people person. He loves his family.

Entering by the side door where the caterers are setting up, he tries to make it to his room without being stopped. He almost makes it, but his mother’s voice stops him just as he turns the knob to his room.

“You need a nice shave.” A sweet smile is on Felicity’s lips as she takes both her hands to her son’s face. “That face should not be hidden. You have a beautiful face. You need the ladies to see the handsome man that you are.” She kisses his face. “Tonight, I rented the hotel’s top floor of where you’ll be partying. So…”

“Mom!” Now these are those moments that not living with his parents could be preferred.

“Better safe than sorry. No driving tonight.” She can see the question coming across his face, “You’ll be drinking. All of you will be chauffeured to this party.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks mom.”

“Love you.”

“I love you to mom.” This time he kisses her cheek. “Thanks for being there for me. For all of us.”

“Always.” She tries winking which is not her strong suit. He walks into his room with a silly smile. Yes, he is a momma’s boy and he truly does love it.

The image in the mirror staring back at him as he finishes shaving makes him sigh. His birthday is a weird day for him. Not that it adds another marking of how many years since his birth. It’s more in the realm that he shares it with Thomas… a.k.a. Tommy.

No matter how many times he’s heard tidbits on how his parents went about figuring out his twin brother’s name. It all circles back on how much focus his brother had even before their birth. Oliver and Felicity Queen knew he would be a Lucas. It was set in stone. No story behind it other than his mother loved that name. At least Mia has some connection to his grandmother.

Hence, year after year there are moments that he must listen to the quips between his aunts and uncles, parents, grandparents, and family friends at how Thomas landed up getting his namesake. Tommy doesn’t need his head to get bigger than it already is.

Sometimes Lucas can get jealous at how suave his brother is. They’re identical twins but they don’t look exactly the same since he isn’t really a huge participant in the family heroic business. Today though as his face is staring back at him is a day that he checkmarks the differences between him and the brother he wishes he could be. He knows it’s insane to have a list of things he can’t do as well as his twin. It’s their birthday and he is doing this to himself.

So, what if he has chipmunk cheeks? What if his abs aren’t as well defined because his body fat isn’t less than 10%? He’s got a real nice athletic body but against Tommy he’s just regular bloke. The worst in all of this… is how they’re so different with the ladies. Tommy is so secure and can even charm the opposite sex with a grunt. A freaking low, short guttural sound made by an animal. It occurs they just lose any inhibitions with him.

He on the other hand. He loses control of what his mouth is saying. The implications ranging from sincere babbling to humiliating spew of words that if he is lucky doesn’t turn into run-on sentences.

The family party is wholesome. Jokes are abundant. Lucas lost count how many times he rolled his eyes at age old jokes. He turns to his brother who happens to shrug his shoulders as nothing really gets to him. Yes, Thomas is the cool one. Always has been. Nothing seems to really bother him. He rolls with the punches and laughs off the goofiness of their family at times.

Their dad is known for making noble speeches and quirky jokes. Has he said lately how much he loves his dad? Because he hears the whispers of the what ifs of all those who were alive around the rebirth. How his dad is instrumental in stopping the ultimate dark ending. How things changed. Anyone born after is clueless of this wonder. Lucas gets to hear the tales by his older siblings. As he looks across the room it’s a miracle some family members can talk of once being deceased, yet they have been essential in raising him and his siblings.

This family gathering to celebrate the twin’s birthday has been successful. The smiles radiating from his parents just highlights even further how they’re so evidently in love. He wonders if he’ll ever be that lucky. Tommy like usual snickers at his parent’s affection adding that he already has enough siblings. That gets his dad to only mouth ‘hush’ as he makes it a well demonstrated point to kiss his wife and its funny to see their mother still blush. Yep… Tommy knows he’ll have to do another set of whatever their dad decides to dish out. Tommy is the alternative Arrow in the family business.

As the family gathering calms down its time the younger generation gets to go out to enjoy a few more hours partying amongst themselves with loud music, dance, and whatever merriment that makes the night special.

Felicity gives her boys a last hug and kiss for the night. Lucas notices that Tommy is already heading out and he wants to catch him. “Thanks mom. Love you.” Lucas departs quickly after that heading for the garages. “Hey, hey. I thought we’d all…” some of their closer friends have already left and some that were going to meet up with them at the party should be getting to the festivity shortly.

Tommy already near his bike turns around. “I’ve got my bike. I’m good.”

“How sloshed do you think you’re going to get?”

“I’m not a big drinker Lucas, you know that.”

“Have you met our family and friends? You think we’ll be able to stand straight in a few hours’ time?”

Tommy just makes a face. “Well…”

“Pfft, come on. You’d really endanger that pretty face of yours?” Lucas knows that it isn’t enough, so he adds something in the way of Tommy’s precious bike.

Tommy taking a glance at his sweet ride. He’d hate anything happening to it. He just likes the freedom to leave the party if it isn’t his scene but ultimately, knowing tonight he will get hammered and its best to just listen to his more reasonable look alike. “It’s really just a bike, we have the same face. I’d just look at yours until mine heals.” Hearing his brother scoff just gets Tommy to basically leap onto his brother. “Now tell me the magic words.”

Lucas not expecting the move falls with Tommy on him. He’s a little shocked until his brother gets playful. “I love you Lucas.” The younger twin is holding his brother down as he begins spraying kisses across his brother’s scalp.

He begins to try to push his brother off him, “Come on, get off me.”

“Not until you say it.”

“Hell no.” Lucas pushes but his brother already anticipates his move. “I really hate it when you do that.”

“What? Countermove you? Not my fault you’re too predictable.”

Whining out, “Am not!”

“You are. Doesn’t make you less than.” He lightens his hold on his brother. “We should be heading out for this party.”

“They’ll survive if we get there late. We’re Queens after all.”

“Um sure. You are using my line against me?”

“I am and I need you to get off me.”

“I said not until you say it.”

“Fine. If it gets your ass out of my face. You’re the better twin.”

That gets his brother to stop and let go moving to just sit upright. “That isn’t what I asked for. I meant something totally different. What do you mean I’m the better one? Lucas, I am not even…”

“Tommy. You are.” Lucas states finally sitting upright and looking at his twin brother, “You’re everything that I wish I could be.”

“What?”

“Gosh, you’ve always been so at ease with everything. I feel like a fraud standing by your side. I always think someone is going to call me out on it.”

“You’re envious of me?” Tommy scoffs where is this self-doubt coming from, “How is that even possible?”

“Pfft, like it’ll be a surprise.”

“Shit. We’re twenty-three years old and I never once thought you’d be jealous of my slacker ass.”

“You’re not a slacker. Where is that coming from? You and Mia are kickass fighters for one.”

“Meh, not a big deal. No one asks me to ever make it to QC or ST business and I have an education like you do.”

“Well Mia doesn’t participate either.”

“I know. Mom has you and William at the helms. I don’t think she ever ponders if I know what the hallways look like at either company.”

“Well maybe it’s because no one can get a hold of you till noon.”

With a shrug, “Got me there.”

Lucas holds a smile he’s trying to keep from laughing at this absurdity. Instead says, “Two, you are a wizard with the ladies.”

“Okay, I’ll stop you right there. Drop the word wizard. That should not be in the same sentence as the word ladies. We aren’t twelve anymore.”

“That wouldn’t be too bad if that is the worst of it. I can’t seem to be human when romantic entanglements have me running a marathon with my mouth.”

“Yeah, that’s just sad.” Tommy agrees to one of his brother’s worst habits. “You know, I’ve had my moments of blunders to.”

“Yea right!”

“No, I did.” He pats his brother’s forearm as they’re still sitting on the concrete by the garages where Lucas stopped him from taking the bike out to go party. “I mean I do.”

“What?”

“The difference between you and I on that account is that you always have to connect with people. It’s your thing. You overthink as I on the other hand could care less at first or even second impressions.” Thomas gets up from off the ground and looks down at his brother, “Except those moments when I’m at awe with whom I’m conversing with than just like you I have two left feet in forming sentences.”

“No way. You’ve actually babbled?”

“Well yea, I am Felicity Smoak’s son too.” Tommy smirks, “I just hide it with a lot more attitude.”

“This… whoa I just never thought…” Lucas stops in perplexity maybe his brother isn’t as perfect as he has always believed. 

“Come on, we should get back into the house before someone wonders where we are. We’ve already relieved most of our childhood before having a slice of cake. We don’t want to divulge back into our childhood trauma of being kidnapped.”

Lucas takes Tommy’s extended hand to get up. He doubts Tommy finished his slice of cake. Though his twin is right. There is a party to go to. Neither wants to reminisce about that mood killer of any particular childhood event. So far, this has been the best moments in his twenty-third birthday. A heart-to-heart with someone he sees as a partner in his life journey. Being a twin has its downfalls, but those uplifting times makes it all worthwhile.

Without another word as they are back within the fold of their family Lucas surprises Tommy with a tackle as he peppers his brother with embarrassing kisses. He finally says the words Tommy asked to hear.


	3. Thomas S. Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seen from Felicity’s POV until the Thomas grows up and the story is seen through his POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Smoak Queen is always been the younger twin. 
> 
> This completes the 'twin' chapters as the boys turn twenty-three. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading. :)

Chapter 3 

Tommy is just like his father and sister Mia. Jumping around and being rambunctious. You couldn’t pay him enough to sit and study. Tommy looks at the world as his own playground. Many hours of handling this little boy’s high spirits to keep the trouble away. Being still is not in his vocabulary.

Once Uncle John left Tommy to read a cute visual book so he could make a call and turning around to find him tearing pages out to create the perfect flying contraptions. Observing Tommy on top of a sofa as the boy urges John’s own kids to join him. John Diggle never again left Tommy to his own devices.

Growing up wanting to be just like his father. Luckily for Felicity, at least almost like his father without the drinking and living dangerous with narcotics. Thomas was more in following in his sister’s footsteps because they’re inseparable as they both take working out seriously. Using each other to be better. He loves his younger siblings and has an amazing bond with his twin brother and adores his older brother William, but he is a free spirit and really isn’t into rules that make up this corporate world.

One person he has a lot in common with is John Diggle Jr. They are as thick as thieves. Growing up together and being like true brothers. They have no secrets from each other and share in adventures. The kind of brothers that they’d do anything for.

John Jr. eyes his best friend with a smirk as the escrima stick smacks hard against the other bamboo stick being used as Tommy holds his form against the attack. There are more hard hits as the two men are enthusiastically training.

“Hate to say this but when is your brother going to make his move on my sister?”

Tommy flipping John over his shoulder. His friend moving down accordingly and is up rather quickly. “They’re friends. Seeing him flounder around unable to talk to her about his feelings now is just crazy.”

“My dad gave Sara a talking to about how long and painful at times it was to watch your parents doing a dance around each other. I don’t want that for her.”

Tommy is giving weird looks to his best friend. This conversation isn’t a normal one for them. Then again, they do talk about each other’s relationship goals until Johnny here hooked up officially with his sister and now Tommy doesn’t need or want certain details. “Then you have a friendly chat with him. We don’t really talk about our love lives.”

“You guys are twins?”

“Is that why you and Sara overshare?”

“Well not like that! Sara and I are just super close.”

“Hey, I’m close to Lucas but you’re my bestie and he has Conner.”

“I guess you have a point.”

“No shit!” Taking the sticks to their proper place. “Do you talk to her about Mia? Because there is no way in hell, I want any details of what both of you have going on between closed doors.” He sees a wide smile cross his friend’s face. “Gross. Keep it to yourself.”

John laughs, “Actually I am about to ask you to help me ring shop.”

“Seriously?” Tommy is not intrigued. “You know Mia enough. You don’t need my help.”

“Fine. Though you’ll help when I figure when I want to pop the question?”

“Of course. Now I need to get in some more workouts so are we done?”

“Sure. Just so you know after the family gathering, we party hard. Get yourself in the sprit to drink and dance tonight.”

“I don’t dance.”

“Ha! I’ve seen you in leather pants dancing around the fools you’ve taken out. You got them moves, bro.”

“Oh, shut up.” Tommy scoffs as he already leaving John to physically get in an intense workout before he needs to get ready to celebrate his birthday. 

Back at Thomas Queen’s bachelor pad. A steamy shower does the trick as his muscles relax. The mist obscures his image in the mirror. Today he has his family’s eyes on him. Stories galore are bound to happen. He’ll be reminded once again that he is the extra child. That Lucas is the planned one. A wanted child with a name that is always meant to be. Bitterly making him the extra and the reason for the many different names he could have landed up with. His parents say his twin’s name with such delight that he wonders if they even notice that they’re doing it.

Walking around with barely a towel he checks on what he’s going to wear tonight. He loves his brother. It’s just on this particular day a jealously forms deep in his gut. It doesn’t make sense. It doesn’t have to. He supposes it probably because he is named Thomas due to the name meaning twin. Hence, he is Lucas’s twin.

There is a persisting ringing of the doorbell even after he said he’d be right there that he just pulls it open still in a towel. He isn’t happy and a scowl is on his face. Glancing quickly at who is on the other side of the door he slams it shut.

Just a second later a knock. “Go away. I’m not interested.”

“Tommy it has to do…”

He opens the door up again and gives the two women he doesn’t like a glare that if he could kill them right now and get away with it, he would. That’s another thing that his twin has never done. Regrettably, take a life.

Somehow his parents have kept their children from what is known as the canary network. From what his uncle John has told him. They started off with noble ambitions than became as distraught as the Helix group that almost did unforeseen damage in Star City back in the day way before he was born.

Now they try to rope him and his sister Mia to clean up their network’s messes by the cover of manipulation of protecting the city and untimely their loved ones. “What part of not interested don’t you get?”

It’s Dinah’s turn to show reason, “Tommy, lives are at stake. Let us at least come in.” He doesn’t miss their appreciation of his torso.

“You both are something else. Did my parents say no and now you’re trying to get one over them by using me?” He sees the woman known as Laurel who tricked him once and that was enough for a bad taste to remain in his mouth concerning her. Their network isn’t based in Star City anymore because of some major falling out. He doesn’t need these old betties to annoy him on his birthday. “Like I said not interested. Leave.” He closes the door just as Laurel steps forward.

He hears a curse or two, but they finally leave. He makes sure of it as he keeps his focus on the closed-circuit television. It’s a good thing all he needs to do is dress up because it would be dangerous to hold a razor at this time. Picking up the phone, “Hey Harry, can you put those two on the do not enter list.” He receives a response, “Thanks man.”

This encounter he’ll have to tell his parents which won’t be good in how much he loves his independence.

The family get together is really nice. He gets to see people he hasn’t in ages like Miss. Allen who for the life of him is a huge surprise. She is a knockout. It takes his usual prowess to learn more about what she’s been up to when his mother sweetly entangles him from his sweet enjoyment as he is led to the kitchen where his father is. For some reason he shouldn’t be surprised to see his dad mingling with the catering service as they’re working around the large kitchen.

Oliver sitting his son down just as the family party starts to simmer down. Both of Tommy’s parents knows he is going out to further appreciate his birthday. They also know some of their guests like Barry and Iris’s daughter is among the invitees. “You are not allowed to date Allen’s daughter.”

“But…” He thinks of how she has become a fox since last time they’ve met.

“Get it out of your head.”

“Why? She’s an adult and well she’s hot now.”

“Tommy!” Felicity goes on, “You know I love you.”

“Okay, I know that.”

“And with all the love in me I forbid you to lead her on and break her heart.”

Tommy laughs at the absurdity. He doesn’t really see that outcome. They’re adults it’s his birthday. There are no rules that says they can’t have fun.

“Your mother is right. Mr. Casanova.”

“Dad? Really?”

“She’s still studying to be a forensic scientist.”

“That sounds boring almost like Lucas’s love for technology.” He hears his mother scoff, “I’m mean its important umm… yea, so no fraternizing with her. Got it.”

Felicity kisses her son’s cheek, “That’s my boy.”

Getting up from his spot he’s ready to get his brother, “Lucky me. You want me to get Lucas for his little pep talk?”

Oliver smirks and pats his son’s back, “No. We trust Lucas.” Tommy can hear the rest in his head. ‘Not to be like you.’

“Wow that’s harsh. My own parents don’t trust me.” He shakes his head, “I should keep what happened earlier at my place to myself then.” He becomes somber as this could break a deal with his parents. As long as he is safe, he’s allowed to live where he likes. They’d rather him live where security is top notch.

His mom’s sing-song voice brings Tommy to keep from looking at his dad’s face, “Oh, I know that look. It’s your father’s not happy face.”

Oliver doesn’t say much as he takes his son in. Tommy has no problem talking. He may seem like a broody kind of guy but that’s more Lucas’s department. Getting things out of his twin brother is like pulling teeth. As he waits unfortunately to his family Oliver is not the most patient man. It is very easy for the elder Queen to allow worst case scenarios to flood his mind. 

An exaggerated audible sigh before he speaks, “I had a visit from the founders of the canary network.”

Felicity’s voice which was teasing a minute ago is now a lot more clipped, “They came to your place of residence?”

He watches his dad place a hand on his mother’s shoulder. He can’t read his dad right now. Oliver Queen is radiating a coolness and knowing how his father can be. He beholds the first action of making sure his mother is alright.

“They left after I shut the door on their faces but their most likely still in the city.”

It is right at the instant his father speaks, “Your mother and I will handle them you enjoy the party.” That brings a silent dialogue between his parents before one of them will break it.

“Oliver?”

“We are not letting them get their way.”

“Dad? What do you mean?”

Instead his mother answers, “They visited Mia earlier. They didn’t like that your father said no to their request. Luckily Mia and your father were there together.”

“Maybe I should hang back. Be here with…”

It’s his father’s turn, “No, the Diggles have put a lot of effort to make the afterparty be a time for some real fun. You and Lucas and everyone else deserve this night of fun.”

“Dad, still I can’t leave you and mom to deal with this.”

“Tommy, your mother and I truly trust you. Now trust us, we can handle ourselves. Now let’s get back to the party.” Oliver squeezes his son’s shoulder. Seeing his dad give him that special look it helps Tommy understand. His parents have been through so much together and the one thing they don’t allow is anyone messing with their kids.

The party is well under way as the music is loud. Pulsing loud that Tommy and a little later after Lucas had enough showing off his moves brought themselves up to a quieter spot upon the loft side of the club. They can see the rest of their friends who are mingling with other party goers on the dance floor below.

Passing up another drink Tommy’s mind is just on the conversation he had with his parents. He wishes he taken his bike earlier so he could conveniently slip out even with how his twin is making him the focal point. He decides to turn it around and talk about his twin brother instead, “Let’s talk about how Lucas got his namesake.”

“There is no story there.”

“No story? Mom and dad always mention it.”

“It’s like a bleep compared to the extensive Thomas almost got called this instead…”

Tommy just gives his brother a side eye. He has got to be kidding him. Since when has his brother been so green-eyed with him? They’re practically so similar and yes, the differences are slightly more visible, yet today brings out that jealousy. Don’t get him wrong he has groaned many times throughout the years, but he never associated any growing pains against his twin. So why is Lucas being so moody?

“You know what? I need some air.” Tommy is up from his spot he stops his best friend from following him. It’s a party he’d like not to disturb the groove of the enjoyable night everyone seems to be having. Especially those below many of their friends are scattered on the dance floor. There is a private balcony for Verdant III leading to a hallway that’s adjoined to the hotel his mother rented out for them. Tommy heads there. Maybe less noise can clear his mind up.

He gets three minutes. Three minutes alone before someone thinks being alone to think is too much when at a party. He doesn’t turn to see who it is. He knows whoever it can be has a really nice scent. Kind of soft and alluring to his senses and he’s already picturing it be a forbidden fruit. The one person he kind of was pointed out by his parents not to engage with. It is her voice that fully clues him in.

“Hope you don’t mind company.”

“Hi Dawn.”

“Happy Birthday.” She sees him glance at his watch and yes, it’s still his birthday. “We barely talked since before you and Lucas blew out the candles.”

“Sorry.” There is a lot of guests that he had to get in a few moments with. Being one of the birthday boys at least not all the focal point is on him and he’s glad for that. “I did enjoy our chat.”

“Sorry my parents couldn’t come.”

“It’s okay, finding out uncle Barry has a twin brother is a lot. How is he?”

“Confused. Hurt. My mom wanted at least one of us to represent so here I am. I haven’t seen you or Lucas in ages.”

“Can’t speak for Lucas but I’ve been busy here in Star City.” He can’t lie he has been witnessing her twirling some locks around laughing at some lame jokes of his and he wonders if she’s flirting with him of just being flirtatious because she’s at a club having some fun. “It really has been nice seeing you again. You seem more confident.”

Her smile is brilliant and she moves even closer towards him. “I’ve heard many good things about you and getting a chance to come here to Star City well it’s been great. Your mom set me up with a really nice room. Maybe… maybe we can really get to know each other.” She makes her point by gliding her hand from his shoulder to his mid chest for emphasis. There is no doubt where all this convo is going, he knows exactly what she’d like and his mother’s voice, “ _I forbid you to lead her on and break her heart_.” He is about to answer when his brother’s voice who he cannot yet see is heading his way. It is enough time for Dawn to whisper her room number before she backs off and acts like she’s just looking out from the balcony at the bright night city skylights.

Lucas seeing Dawn he says his hellos and apologizes if he is intruding but both his twin and his family friend from Central City say he isn’t so he scrutinizes Tommy. “I came to check on you. Making sure you didn’t jump off the balcony.”

Tommy doesn’t answer as his mind is occupied with some choices. It leads into an awkward moment but Dawn jokily says, “Nope, your brother is still soaking up another birthday, again happy birthday to you both.” She takes a second to give Tommy a look before she gives Lucas a soft smile and begins to leave the twins. “I’m going to go grab another drink. See you both around.” She departs in a flash and Lucas makes a joke about speed.

“How come you left?”

Tommy makes an inward grown. His twin brother really can work his older brother routine to a tee. He already has two other older siblings and parents that have hawk eyes.

“What is it that you want Lucas?”

Lucas can tell his brother is a little annoyed with him right now if he's answering a question with another question is anything to go by.

“With our earlier talk by the garages I just thought…” Lucas trails off he doesn’t know how to really get this conversation going. There is about forty minutes left on the actual birthday date and he just wants to apologize because Tommy thinks no one noticed but he did and seeing his brother not truly enjoy himself while he may be slightly inebriated. “I just want to say sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?”

“I don’t know.”

“Okay then your apology makes no sense. Did you do something?”

“No. I mean I don’t think so.”

“Your drunk. Let’s get back to the party and say some goodbyes…” Tommy is ready to go but Lucas seems to just look at him weirdly. “What?”

“Tommy I’m sorry if I take you for granted.”

Tommy laughs. His twin is making no sense. One thing he knows is that Lucas has him on speed dial and boy does his brother talk to him. He happily reminds him that Conner is his best friend at times. “I don’t think…”

“No, its true. I should ask more about what is bothering you and not accept your standard answer that Johnnie is in the know-how because truly I should be the one. Don’t you think?”

“I think you are making no sense. We’re brothers. We do talk but we aren’t exclusive because we’re twins. You are just drunk.”

“But your sad.”

“For the record, I’m not sad. I just have a lot on my mind.” Tommy can tell his brother isn’t buying his have a lot on my mind humdrum. “Okay for instance, slightly confused in why your jealous.”

“Honestly?”

“No, lie to me.” Tommy rolls his eyes. “Of course, honestly.”

“Our bday brings it out. It’s strange but its true. You know I love you.”

“Mm-hmm. You’ve said it enough today that its weirding me out.” Tommy takes a moment as he looks out to the nightlights over the city that is their home. It seems peaceful from this viewpoint. A part of him wondering what his parents are up to. He wishes he is there with them.

“What’s on your mind and don’t say nothing?”

“I should be out there.”

Lucas gazes out upon their city. He comes from a vigilante family. A group of heroes. His brother is one of the good guys. “Is that why you haven’t had more than two drinks?”

“I guess. I just can’t relax knowing people I love are vulnerable and if something was to happen…”

“We can handle ourselves. You don’t need that on your shoulders.” Lucas places a hand just over Tommy’s shoulder blade. “We’re a family of vigilantes. The word vigil is implied. Dad would never rest if we couldn’t handle ourselves.”

Talking about one of their parents has Tommy groan. His parents are not old per se but they’re not spring chickens. “Our parents are surveying the city for an unwelcomed network of old canaries.”

Lucas shows surprise as his mouth hangs open. What would those two be doing back in their city? If he knew he would not have allowed himself to get this tipsy. “What? Are we sure those instigators are in our city?”

“They came a knocking. Went by my place but I didn’t give them an opening to spew whatever they wanted.”

“Good, you know we should probably check in with our parents. You should have told me earlier.”

“I may have promised mom and dad earlier. Right before we left, they made it a point that we enjoy ourselves but…”

“You can’t because what reasonable child of heroes would let it go?”

“Exactly.”

“We should…” Lucas blowing hot air he isn’t pleased at all. He may start to get riled up that his parents could be in danger and he and his siblings are at a party.

As much as Tommy has been in no real mood to go all out in celebrating, he tells his brother, “Lucas, our parents are fine. Mia and I have been monitoring them.”

“Does mom and dad know?”

Tommy does one better as he pulls out an earpiece handing it over to Lucas. “They’ve allowed us to hear them in the background. Mom has our end on mute.” As Lucas listens in a certain degree of calmness is had. His parents aren’t noobs in any of this. Their cautious and in the midst of this he hears other voices like his aunt Thea and the longer he has the earpiece he can tell uncle John is with them.

“Still, Tommy? You could have informed me of all this. We are a family.”

“I know, but like you’ve said. I love you. Also, you’ve been weird today. Seeing you have fun kind of kept me together.” Tommy pushes it a little because he promised his best friend, he’d mention it, “By the way what is your deal with Sara? Are you going to make the move?”

“Sara? Like Sara Diggle?”

“Really? The only other Sara we know is our aunt and stop it right there. That in itself is just one big eww moment.” With Lucas laughing outright, “Don’t laugh, she changed our diapers man.”

“I didn’t mean it like that and I know of another Sara but she spells it with an h.”

“Okay fine. Yes Sara Diggle. What’s your intentions?”

“We’re really good friends.”

“Is that it?”

“I guess. I mean I like, like her but she’s never really you know shown interest.”

Tommy just smacks his brother. Ignoring the groan, “Boy you are so dense. I mean really dense with the ladies. There is about twenty minutes left and I suggest you go see if she’ll give you a birthday kiss.”

“I don’t think Johnnie would approve.”

Tommy really wonders how his brother can be so dense but for his brother’s sake he just tells him, “The reason I’m even bringing this whole thing up is because John asked me too. I told him to talk to you about it.”

“Oh, yea, I don’t want to talk to John about his sister. Shit! I can’t even face him to talk about him and our sister.”

“Don’t look at me I don’t want to talk to him about Mia either.”

Lucas and Tommy are sharing in that bizarre minute and after a nod or two Lucas gives in. “Fine. Okay, I’m going to go find Sara. Um. Thanks.”

“Sure. What are brothers for?” Tommy doesn’t move from the balcony now as he takes back the earpiece. He watches his brother take a few steps before Lucas turns around asking if he coming back to the party. “I will I just want to look out at the city a little while longer.” They’re twenty-three years old. At a party dedicated to them and neither birthday boy is present. Still he’ll like to contemplate some things but seeing his brother isn’t bulging.

“Just want to make sure you don’t jump off the balcony.”

“Right, you’re really more concerned that I don’t make a run for it.”

“True I may be dense with my own love life but I saw some sparks between you and Dawn.”

“I have no clue what you are talking about.” That makes Tommy forget about thinking as he escaping this discussion. “Come on. Are we not the center of this party?”

“You are a master of deflection.”

The Queens twins emerge back into the party. It’s been an interesting day for the twins. They didn’t get to see the two pair of observant eyes watching them and surely listening to their jabber not far in the distance from their location. As the saying goes…

  
_‘Tis a lesson you should heed,  
Try, try again.  
If at first you don't succeed,  
Try, try again.’_

The End!


End file.
